


Outlaws

by klutzy_girl



Category: Merry Happy Whatever (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, In-Laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Vanessa is inducted in the outlaw club when Kayla brings her to the Quinn house for Christmas 2020.
Relationships: Kayla Quinn/Vanessa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Outlaws

Vanessa met the Quinns multiple times but spending the holidays with them is a pretty big deal, as she was told when Kayla invited her over for Christmas and New Year’s. “We’re a little intense,” she explained sheepishly.

Vanessa smirked at her girlfriend. “So I’ve been told. And seen. Multiple times,” she reminded her.

Kayla shrugged. “Sorry.”

She smiled and kissed her. “Don’t apologize - I’m looking forward to this.”

“Yeah, you won’t be saying that in about twenty minutes,” Kayla murmured, checking her watch.

Vanessa pursed her lips. “We’re going to be there in ten minutes.”

“Exactly!” Kayla grinned and kissed her, grateful and already annoyed in anticipation of what was about to happen. They pulled up to her dad’s house within minutes.

Unsurprisingly, everybody else - including Emmy and Matt, who had flown in the night before - was already there. Kayla shrieked at the sight of her newest niece and made grabby hands at Meg. “Take her before you burst my eardrums,” Todd joked when the saw the look on his sister-in-law’s face.

“Gimme!” Kayla yelled, gleefully taking Meg off Todd’s hands.

Todd, Joy, and Matt pulled Vanessa aside after the two women said hello to everyone. “We need to talk outside,” Todd told her.

Vanessa glanced at each of them. “Okay?” she asked, confused.

Joy snorted. “Oh, you poor, sweet, innocent girl. You truly have no idea what Christmas with the Quinns is like, do you? Baby duck, you can tell her about the rude awakening she’s in for.”

The four of them headed outside, checking to make sure no one followed. Matt laughed at the look on her face. “My first holiday with the Quinns was Christmas last year, and it was the most chaotic and weirdest ten days of my life. Welcome to hell!”

Joy chuckled. “Don’s loosened up but life with the Quinns - especially around the holidays - is still really fucking intense. Welcome to hell indeed.” 

Vanessa looked around the group. “You’re scaring me.”

“Good - you should be. We’d like to officially welcome you to the outlaws - it’s what we call ourselves.” 

“Kayla loves you so we just wanted to warn you. Alan got out just in time.” Todd didn’t want to scare her off but like Matt, she needed to know the truth.

“This is your official induction into the club. We’d invite Nancy in but she loves Don, God help her. And Bryan is technically one of us but he took one look at us and left.” Stupid teenagers. Joy couldn’t wait until Patsy and Todd got to experience this unique brand of hell too. At least she and Sean were finally starting to get some sleep again.

“You people are really fucking weird. I like it, actually.” Vanessa couldn’t help but laugh at the shock registered on their faces.

“You poor, naive woman.” Matt shook his head and patted her shoulder. “Prepare yourself, Vanessa. Seriously. Don’t say we didn’t warn you.”

Amused, Vanessa could only lightly clap their shoulders and then headed back inside, leaving them to their own devices. She found Kayla pretty quickly and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. “The in-laws scaring you off?” Kayla questioned with a smile on her face. Matt had told her all about the talks before they left for London, and she still thought it was hilarious - and sweet. She was grateful they looked for each other.

“Trying to,” she admitted.

“Well, we just keep growing and it gets more chaotic. Did they warn you about that?” Matt officially becoming part of the family, Meg’s birth, and Nancy and Bryan had changed things up quite a bit for the Quinns. Vanessa’s introduction to the family would continue to spur some changes. 

“They did but I’m not worried.”

“Again, you should be,” Kayla shot back with a grin on her face.

“We’ll see about that.” Vanessa still didn’t think it could be as bad as everyone was saying but she was looking forward to them proving her wrong. She started rubbing Kayla’s back as Quinn family Christmas traditions got underway. Both of them snuck in some kisses during the day, wanting to bask in the joy of spending the holiday together.

And like every other Quinn holiday, it proved to be chaotic and fun.


End file.
